The Creation
"The Creation" is an episode of Season 3 of the The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Sticky gathers the school's smartest students to create something special for Elmore Junior High. Plot The episode starts with Sticky reciting a poem. Then at the Watterson's house, there is a knock on the door. While setting up Christmas decorations for Christmas coming soon, Gumball asks who it is, and Darwin replies he thinks it might be Santa. This makes them open the door in excitement, but they find nothing. Just as they close the door in disappointment, Anais sees a letter. She see suspects it warily at first, then her suspicions grow after reading it. She says that the vague letter is from a guy named "Dominic," and that he is inviting her to work with him. Because of the letter's suspicious nature, they all ignore it, and Anais rips it up. Suddenly, Sticky emerges from the letter, and surprises them. After he introduces himself (again), he asks Anais directly if she wants to work with him. He says that he wants to create something special for Elmore Junior High, and to this the Watterson children immediately reject his offer (mostly because of the thought of working for their school in Christmas break). Sticky persuades them, and after a light argument and pointing out what the school has done for them he convinces them. They agree reluctantly until Sticky reveals he invited over some of their "friends" to work with him, explaining his own friends were busy with their own agendas. When Gumball argues that Nicole will cream them when she sees them all in the house, Nicole herself arrives and tells her children that she allowed them to be there. Along with Nicole, the Eggheads, Carmen, Bobert and Alan arrive. When Sticky reveals his plans for them to work on the special something for their school, they too reject this, and prepare to leave. However, the saintly Alan convinces them, and points out the (little but strong) good things that their school has done for them. They then wonder what to create, and end up creating a hodgepodge composed of all their ideas for the school. As Carmen, Alan, Sticky, Anais, the Eggheads, and Bobert work while Gumball and Darwin are assigned to continue decorating the house by Nicole, Sticky recites another poem (the continuation of the first one). The hodgepodge of their ideas eventually moulds into one heavy scrapbook (so heavy that dropping it causes Mr. Robinson's house to collapse). After this, all the visitors and Sticky promptly leave at the evening, and Sticky leaves his scrapbook to the Wattersons for safekeeping until he picks it up tomorrow to bring to the school. Richard also arrives, and wonders about what they were up to. As Anais and her brothers (bailing from their task of decorating the house) explain what they have worked on, Nicole asks for help in decorating the house, but is persuaded to take a break and join them. The evening ends with the family having a good evening, telling stories and remembering events. The next day, Gumball and Darwin wake up, bored. To entertain themselves, they scavenge their room and find lots of junk, but are not satisfied. They move to the attic where they make music out of the antique stuff, and Darwin finds another scrapbook identical to Sticky's (which Gumball says he used as his old music book). After having nostalgia about the "music" book, Darwin accidentally drops the book, and it is so thick and heavy that it crashes through the attic floor. Downstairs, a frustrated Nicole tells them to clean up. Gumball and Darwin find the music book embedded on the floor, next to Sticky's scrapbook. When they get confused as to which one is which, Gumball guesses by picking one of them using the eeny mini miny mo method since their covers are too heavy for both of them to lift. Gumball proceeds to carry his heavy music book to inspect it, only to find that it is too heavy. When Gumball uses the eeny mini miny mo method again, Nicole stares into their souls, and they quickly drag the book to the trash bin. When the brothers come back inside their house, Nicole reads the remaining scrapbook. After Gumball is curiously questioned by Nicole about the scrapbook, she reveals that she is reading Gumball's music book and they had thrown away Sticky's scrapbook. At this, the brothers panic, and rush back outside only to see the trash bin with the book being emptied into a garbage truck. Gumball and Darwin try to chase it, but fail. After despairing, the brothers try to come up with a plan, but they are taken aback when Anais and Richard arrive back home. After being questioned about the scrapbook when they act nervous, Gumball and Darwin slip away and excuse themselves. They sneak to the dumpster, and try desperately to look for the scrapbook. Miraculously, they find it, but are confronted by dumpster dwellers. When threatened and confronted for "violating territory," Gumball tries to take out one of the dwellers with a styrofoam sword, but of course fails. Just as they are attacked, Gumball and Darwin are saved by a mountain of trash that disorients the dumpster dwellers, and they run. After they hear Tina's dad coming, they narrowly flee the dumpster, but in the process lose the scrapbook. Back at home, the brothers find another identical but empty scrapbook, and attempt to replicate Sticky's scrapbook, but they run out of time when Sticky himself arrives. Desperate, they accidentally use the heavy scrapbook to quickly get down, and squish Sticky. There, they attempt to pass off the scrapbook for the original one to its creators. After Anais discovers the fake scrapbook, Gumball and Darwin beg for forgiveness, and to their surprise are quickly forgiven. Anais reveals that she had a feeling that they had done something bad, discovered what they did, and contacted the scrapbook's creators to search every possible location where the scrapbook could have ended up in. Sticky also explains that he had been at the dump the same time the brothers had found the scrapbook, and while they were being cornered by the dumpster dwellers caused the same mountain of trash that disoriented them to fall over, and took the scrapbook while the brothers were fleeing (although Sticky admitted that it took hours for him to carry it to their house). At Elmore Junior High, Sticky finishes his poem by reciting its third part. At the principal's office, he presents the scrapbook to Principal Brown, and the principal admires it and is pleased to accept it. But just as the episode ends, the principal slips, and spills coffee all over the scrapbook. Characters Major *Sticky *Eggheads *Gumball *Darwin *Carmen *Alan *Anais *Bobert Minor *Richard *Nicole *Tobias (picture) *Banana Joe (picture) *Teri (picture) *Walter (picture) *Ronald (picture) *Rocky (picture) *Lewis (picture) *Matt (picture) *Leslie (picture) *Juke (picture) *Clayton (picture) *Mr. Small (picture) *Masami (picture) *Sarah (picture) *Penny (picture) *Idaho (picture) *Anton (picture) *Carrie (picture) *Principal Brown (picture) *Miss Simian (picture) *Hot Dog Boy (picture) *Mushroom (picture) *Ocho (picture) *Green Bear (picture) *Fuzzball (picture) *8-bit Dog (picture) *Broken Cup *Rag Doll *Spider-Insect Citizen Trivia *This episode was produced in November 2014, but only published in February 2015. Cultural References *The necklace in Gumball and Darwin's room resembles Princess Bubblegum's necklace. *The styrofoam sword Gumball uses to try to take down one of the dumpster dwellers resembles the iconic Minecraft sword. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:3 Season